Chronic Cuteness
by Nikuman-Dango
Summary: -Preview!- AU, ZoLu. Zoro runs into (literally) a boy in the street who is being chased by strange men. He helps the strange boy only to find out the boy is something... more than normal. Blind!Luffy


Well, I've decided to write a One Piece sneak peak! I'm going to do a story about ZoLu! So, without further adu...  
Enjoy~!

* * *

I didn't understand at the time, why I was attracted to the younger male. I hadn't ever had feelings for anyone, other than my family, yet this one, overly excitable_ male_ made my heart beat like mad every time he looked at me. His voice, his smile, his big, blank, cloudy, brown eye's. Yeah, thats right. He's blind. Blind, but not helpless. When we first met, It was evident that he hadn't been born blind, the way he was stumbling and crying out to people so they wouldn't get hurt as he barreled down the sidewalk. He was being chased, that much was evident, but by who I couldn't tell as the boy ran into me headfirst;  
_"Ugh! Teme...!"  
"I-I'm so sorry! P-please, you gotta help me! They're coming for me!"  
Zoro's head lifted from the pavement as he looked to see what had run him over. He was met by a face full of messy raven hair before it shifted, revealing the angelic face of a high-school boy. His eye's were large and innocent as they looked toward his face in blindness. He was panting, clearly from running. Shouts of upset people being shoved out of the way by a group of men caught the youngers attention. Zoro stopped staring and found his voice;  
"Are they after you?" He asked. The boy nodded. Zoro was about to ask why when the boy covered his mouth.  
"Shh, they'll find us." _

_Safely in the shadows of a rundown building in the darker part of town, the green haired teen leaned against the wall, releasing the sightless boy's hand from his own.  
"Are they gone?" The boy asked, catching his breath. Zoro nodded, then remembered his blindness and confirming the boy's assumption.  
"Yeah, they're gone now. We should be fine..."  
A smile appeared on the boys face and he held out his hand in Zoro's direction.  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Who're you?" He asked, a small delighted sound following his words. Zoro frowned, but took his hand anyways.  
"I'm Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."  
"Ooh! Thats a cool name! Shishishishi...!"  
Zoro's hand was released as the boy reached for his head, grinning ear to ear. The older teen looked out to the street to confirm their current situation when a sudden cry alerted him to the other male in the alley.  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"What! What is it!? Are you hurt!?" Zoro cried, grabbing the boy and searching him for wounds.  
"Boshi! Boshi's gone!" There were tears in the boys eye's.  
"Luffy, Luffy look at me."  
The boy complied.  
"Who, or what, is Boshi?" He asked.  
"M-my hat..." Luffy replied, sniffling. Zoro sighed.  
"And where did you have it last?"  
"In my room at the Orphanage, it was on my bed."_

It took quite a while, but the directionally challenged Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, Finally made their way to the orphanage.  
"Ehh? Monkey-chan, what're you doing out?"  
Zoro had nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the female voice behind him. How had he not noticed her before?  
"Shakky! Tadaima!"  
The woman smiled;  
"Ara? Who's this with you, Monkey-chan? A new friend?"  
"Yeah! This is Zoro!" He cried, latching onto the older male. Thin arms wrapped themselves around Zoro's muscular arms as a huge smile enveloped the youngers face. Zoro looked up at the woman, who was much taller than him. She had large dark eye's and the strangest bob haircut he had ever seen. She took a drag on the cigarette hanging from her lips before blowing the smoke into both their faces.  
"Well then, looks like we'll have one more for dinner then?"  
Zoro was about to decline when Luffy's grip tightened on his arm.  
"Yeah!"

__

Zoro found himself seated between Luffy, who was stealing the food off his plate, and a boy with the longest nose he had ever seen. After Luffy had dragged him upstairs and fetched his 'Boshi', the long-nose had introduced himself to Zoro as 'the amazing Captain Usopp!' though Luffy had started a fight about how he was the captain and it had continued on until the woman, Shakky, had called for dinner. Zoro had never been in a stampede, but he suspected it was a lot like what happened after that...  
"Oi, Luffy! That was mine!" Usopp whined as Luffy's hand swiped more and more of everyones food. Zoro's fork stabbed down harshly, catching Luffy's hand in the middle of stealing a piece of his meat. Luffy cried out in surprise and every head turned to look at what was going on.  
"Hands off." He muttered, removing his food from the thin fingers and placing it in his mouth. Luffy's face went from confused, to a dusting of pink blush on his cheeks as he listened to the older teen chew. Zoro removed his fork from the smaller hand and frowned. How had Luffy managed to aim his hand for his food if he was blind...?  
"Na, Monkey-chan? I noticed something strange earlier."  
Luffy looked up, but looked the complete wrong way from the speaker, Shakky. She sighed.  
"I knew it. Monkey-chan, could you come with me for a moment?"  
Luffy stood and leaned over to Zoro;  
"Na, Zoro! Will you be here when I come back?" he asked quietly, whining his name slightly. Zoro shook his head.  
"No Luffy, I have to go home."  
Luffy's face went into a full pout.  
"No! I want Zoro to stay longer! Shakky, he can stay, right!?" He shouted, crossing his arms and, once again, turning the wrong direction. She smiled.  
"Not today, Monkey-chan. Maybe another time, ne Roronoa-chan?"  
Zoro eye'd the woman carefully before shrugging.  
"I suppose, if we ever meet again."

* * *

_**So~! What did you think? Worth reading? Craptastic?  
**_


End file.
